


Unexpected

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Orgasm, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Getting Together, It's kind of crack-y tbh, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-indulgent smut, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, Space STIs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Five times Thrawn comes in his pants by accident, and one time Eli helps.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 122





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow happened because I read [Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592268) by draculard and [Unfamiliar Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920230) by cadkitten too close together and my brain has all the attention span of a squirrel when it comes to my actual WIPs.

Being the only nonhuman officer in the entire Imperial Navy— and a high-ranking one, at that— had some very definite downsides. 

Fulfilling one of his more basic biological urges in particular not only had to wait until Thrawn could take personal leave off the _Chimaera,_ but also necessitated a certain amount of visual anonymity, regardless of whether his partners were… _professionals,_ or merely interested strangers. That was, for the most part, merely inconvenient. Thrawn had, in fact, found himself rather enjoying the underlying thrill of such encounters. 

No, the biggest downside to it all was that, despite carefully taking all the recommended blockers and inhibitors for whichever region of Imperial space they happened to be in when Thrawn took personal leave… he still occasionally found a visit to the medbay necessary after returning to his ship. 

* * *

Commander Vanto, as always, met him in the _Chimaera’s_ secondary hangar bay. 

“Good to have you back, sir,” Vanto said, sending what was undoubtedly a massive collection of reports from his datapad over to Thrawn’s as they walked. “Had a good vacation, I hope?” 

_a pitch-dark room filled with sweat and lust, desperate need and grunting moans heavy on the air—_ _  
__the durasteel divider of a painfully-bright bathroom slick with sweat under his palms and fogged with his panting breaths, cock buried deep in something hot and wet that may or may not have been a mouth—_

“Quite relaxing,” Thrawn answered steadily. “I trust nothing of note occurred during my absence?” 

“Nothing major, sir,” Vanto answered, the faintest hint of rebuke in his tone. He would have contacted Thrawn _had_ any important situation arisen, Thrawn knew it, and Vanto knew he knew it. 

Thrawn allowed himself a slight smile at the comfortable, familiar banter. “Thank you, Commander. I believe your shift is nearly done?” he asked, glancing at the time on his datapad. 

“It is. Actually, I was going to hit the gym before supper. If you’d like to join me? I promise those reports can wait a little longer,” Vanto added with a grin when Thrawn opened his mouth to decline. 

“Very well,” Thrawn finally allowed. 

He _did_ enjoy their sparring sessions. 

* * *

Approximately one hour later, Thrawn was barefoot, falling into ready stance facing Commander Vanto again, both of their athletic clothes darkened with sweat. 

Shaking off the unusual distraction that had been tugging at the back of his mind since they’d begun, Thrawn feinted forward, spun, and bore Vanto down to the mat. Vanto squirmed under him, clearly trying to get enough purchase to buck him off before he solidified his hold… and Thrawn found himself focusing intently on the droplets of sweat beaded on in his aide’s neck, glittering, inviting, trailing slowly down Vanto’s warm brown skin and into the hollow of his throat. 

Vanto twisted and Thrawn found himself inexplicably _submitting_ to it, rolling onto his back and staring up at his commander’s triumphant, panting grin as he was pinned firmly in place. He inhaled, opened his mouth to yield— 

And came in his pants. 

The sensation of release without one of actual _climax_ was so alien and unexpected, it took Thrawn a moment to figure out what he was feeling. When he did, he froze, eyes widening in shock and his cheeks heating with confused embarrassment as thick, wet heat pulsed out into his tight undershorts and over his skin. 

Vanto’s grin slipped and he— thankfully— climbed to his feet without brushing against the erection Thrawn could feel still twitching in the line of his hip, now that his attention had finally been drawn to it. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” Vanto’s brow was furrowed in concern as Thrawn hastily sat up, hoping fervently that his current condition wasn’t quite as evident as it _felt._

“Yes. I am… I apologize,” Thrawn said, rubbing at his own shoulder to make it seem pained and willing his erection to soften faster. “I seem to be more fatigued than I expected. Perhaps we might continue tomorrow, instead.” 

“If you’re sure you’re okay?” Vanto asked. Thrawn nodded in a hopefully reassuring manner, still distracted by what had just happened for no apparent reason. “Alright. Rain check it is, then.” 

Thrawn kept up the pretense of stretching for another moment until Vanto had left; then hurried to the locker room where he managed to shower and change without humiliating himself. Fortunately, the gym facilities were fairly quiet at this time of the cycle. 

By the time he had dressed in a clean uniform and returned to his quarters to begin catching up on the reports, he had decided the event had been merely an unfortunate confluence of physical stimulation and still-fresh memories of his recent sexual encounters while on leave, and put the whole thing out of his mind. 

* * *

Unfortunately, it seemed his body had other ideas. 

The very next day, when Commander Vanto joined him in the turbolift, Thrawn found himself completely unable to focus on anything but the human’s _scent,_ initially faint but quickly filling the small space with them. And along with it, now that he was paying more attention to his own response to Vanto’s proximity— Thrawn felt his cock filling as well, stiffening so rapidly it was throbbing in time with his heartbeat in mere moments. 

And then as several more crewmembers joined them, Vanto stepped close enough to brush against him— 

And Thrawn came in his pants. Again. 

That time, it felt _much_ more like an orgasm rather than just an… emission. Thrawn was left standing rigidly in the crowded lift, his jaw clenched, gripping his own sweaty hands tight behind his back and trying desperately not to twitch and quiver openly while inexplicable pleasure rippled through him and pulses of thick heat once again soaked into the fabric pulled tight over his straining cock. 

When he and Vanto reached the bridge level, Thrawn waited for his aide to exit the turbolift; then jabbed the button to return to his private quarters with the hasty excuse of having forgotten something. He wasn’t able to remain unseen on the way there, but at least the thick material of his uniform and the long front of his tunic hid all the outward evidence of his… mishap, unlike the thinner athletic wear of the evening before. 

It did _nothing_ to stop the overly-pleasant feeling of his own come-slick underclothes rubbing over his fading erection as he walked, however, and by the time he reached the privacy of his quarters, he was fully hard again. 

Irritably undressing, Thrawn ignored it and took a cold shower before heading up to the bridge again. 

* * *

He regretted that decision when, several hours later, he found himself in his office and staring at Commander Vanto’s lips moving instead of listening to what his aide was saying, both grateful and frustrated that with his desk keeping a larger distance between them, he could detect only the faintest hint of the human’s scent. 

Vanto said something and smiled, his tongue flickering out to wet his lips and his throat bobbing as he swallowed— and Thrawn fisted a hand in his own pantleg, just barely holding back from touching himself under the desk as his cock _throbbed,_ dangerously close to spilling on its own again already. 

Belatedly realizing silence had fallen and Vanto was clearly waiting for a reply, Thrawn cast about for the thread of the conversation, realized he had absolutely no idea what his aide had been saying, and nodded instead. 

“Thank you, Commander. Dismissed,” he said, forcing his gaze to his desk monitor and only vaguely aware of the look of confusion that flickered over Vanto’s face, or of how rough his own voice sounded. He’d been helplessly, ceaselessly _hard_ for the entire debriefing with Vanto, and couldn’t think about anything except finding release. 

The door had barely slid shut behind Vanto before Thrawn leaned back in his chair and yanked his uniform open, desperately trying to fumble his fly down and pull his cock out to at least come all over the _floor_ under his desk instead of in his pants again— but the mere pressure of his own fingers on his zip was enough to set him off, a series of gasped, shaky moans erupting from his throat; disjointed images of Vanto’s hands and mouth on him skittering through his mind while he shuddered and twitched and came into his clothes under his own clutching hand. 

* * *

Several rounds of almost furious masturbation back in his quarters that night seemed to help, and Thrawn was optimistic he had finally worked whatever the strange urges were out of his system. 

Right up until he found himself standing next to Vanto on the bridge the next day, so thoroughly distracted by the commander’s scent— and by his own persistent, renewed, helplessly aching erection— that he forgot entirely which training maneuvers he had ordered the fleet to undertake. 

He was focusing on controlling his breathing, and just about to turn command of the bridge and the rest of the exercise over to Commander Faro, when Vanto leaned in closer beside him to show Thrawn something on his datapad. 

“Admiral, what do you think—” 

Thrawn jerked, sudden pressure swelling inexorably behind his cock and almost immediately _bursting_ in a rush of pleasure and heat. Blood rushed to his face and sweat prickled down his spine as he spilled out again, untouched save for the faint press of Vanto’s warm body against his side. He knew he was visibly tense and quivering, and he couldn’t do a thing about it except grit his teeth against all the utterly damning sounds that were trying to escape his lips, try not pant for breath, and wait it out while his cock twitched and pulsed and sent trails of hot, thick come spurting down his thigh. 

So much for wearing looser underwear. 

“Sir… are you _sure_ you’re alright?” Vanto asked. Nervous uncertainty and worry were both clear in his tone as he rested his hand lightly against Thrawn’s upper arm, the warmth and pressure of it sending tingles sparking incessantly over Thrawn’s flesh under his uniform while he finished coming, on his own bridge, under the eyes of Vanto and Faro and his entire senior crew. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Thrawn replied curtly, stepping back and only barely restraining himself from jerking his arm away. Or maybe from yanking Vanto closer and sinking his teeth into warm flesh under his commander’s collar, Imperial regulations and the entirely non-private location be _damned—_

A brief look of hurt flashed across Vanto’s face and Thrawn winced inwardly, realizing he’d snapped the word, much more harshly than he intended. At least it had the effect of cooling the lust still simmering in his core, if only slightly. 

“I am feeling unwell,” he managed. “Commander Faro, you have the bridge in my absence.” 

He turned and strode towards the turbolift before either Faro or Vanto could answer, come slick on his skin and his erection still unabated and throbbing incessantly with need. Clearly, he needed to report to the medbay. It could not be mere coincidence that this was happening immediately following his personal leave. Perhaps he had been drugged without his knowledge, or— 

Thrawn blinked as Commander Vanto stepped into the turbolift with him with a frown, just before the doors slid shut. He hadn’t even _noticed_ his aide following him. 

“I do not wish to be accompanied,” Thrawn said stiffly, clenching his jaw and breathing hard through his nose in an attempt to keep some remaining shreds of his composure. 

All it did was fill his airways with that _scent_ he’d been craving. 

“Well, too bad,” Vanto said, still looking at him critically. “What’s going on, Thrawn? You’ve barely said three words to me in two days. Are you sick?” 

He pressed a hand to Thrawn’s forehead without warning and Thrawn _shuddered_ at the touch, swaying into it and then jerking back with an uncontrollable _whine_ as his cock pulsed fresh waves of heat into his pants and over his skin. Vanto’s eyes widened, and a flush of mortification twisted in Thrawn’s core as his aide’s gaze travelled _down_ his body, stopping at his crotch— _while_ he was still quivering through the last of his orgasm, his hips twitching in a series of abortive little thrusts. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Vanto said faintly, and to Thrawn’s surprise, _his_ face flushed with sudden heat that almost seemed to mirror the fire raging in Thrawn’s own cheeks. “Um, I… I take it you had a… _good_ time on leave, then?” 

Thrawn just nodded dumbly, panting quietly, his pulse thumping through his groin under Vanto’s suddenly all-too- _knowing_ look. 

“Ah. Well. I’m not surprised you haven’t been through this already, but it’s not exactly an uncommon virus either,” Vanto said. Thrawn had the distinct impression his commander was trying not to laugh, though that blush was still high in his cheeks. “Once you’ve had it once, you’re immune. I, uh, I got it when I was younger. The good news is, it usually runs its course in a week or two. There’s not really any treatment for it, except… well…” 

“Except _what,_ ” Thrawn ground out. He had control over himself again; save for the way his erection was throbbing almost angrily, aching for touch so badly he wanted nothing more than to shove a hand down his pants right there. 

Vanto hesitated, the heat in his face spiking impossibly higher. “Has it been… just, you know, in general?” he said, gesturing vaguely. “Or, um… more directed? At anyone in particular?” 

His voice sounded strangely… hopeful, and against his better judgement, Thrawn found himself nodding, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on Vanto’s. 

Vanto’s breath was coming faster and he took a half step closer. “Some people… sort of _imprint_ on someone. Which makes the heat more intense, and last longer, unless… Unless you fuck it out of your system. With that person,” he said bluntly, throat moving as he swallowed hard. “Usually when that happens, it’s… because it’s someone you care about. Someone you already wanted.” 

Silence fell in the unmoving turbolift, save for the thundering of Thrawn’s pulse in his ears. 

And then he nodded. 

Vanto _whimpered,_ and then he stepped forward, or perhaps Thrawn did; it was unimportant because Vanto’s lips were on his, his commander’s tongue was pressing hot and slick into his mouth, and Vanto’s hand was warm on his cock even through his clothes, pushing him over that edge again in an overwhelming surge of heat. Thrawn’s knees nearly buckled beneath him, the climax that ripped through him at Vanto’s touch _finally_ bringing the full release he’d been needing without quite realizing it ever since he’d first pinned his aide to the training mat his first evening back on the ship. 

Thrawn came back to himself panting and trembling, his cock still twitching and his own come dripping down his leg and slowly soaking into his pants yet again. He realized, belatedly, that neither of them had actually selected a floor yet, and he reached past Vanto without a word to select the level where his quarters were. 

“You, uh… you may want to make up an excuse to rotate us off duty for the next couple days,” Vanto said, grinning up at him. “...Sir.” 

Thrawn inhaled a deep breath, his legs still shaky but his mind feeling clear again for the first time since returning. 

“ _That,_ Lieutenant Commander Vanto—” he interrupted himself by bending his head down to press a hungry kiss to Vanto’s mouth, one which was returned with equal fervour— “sounds like an exceedingly sensible idea.” 


End file.
